Crimson Dream
by Jesse X3
Summary: Alexandria has a rather disturbing dream(9)


The streets run crimson as the demon towers pulse, their dull blue light barely visible through the city. Max, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and even Alec, fight to destroy the demons on the streets. The five Shadowhunters seems to be the only Nephilim left in the city. Downworlders; vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and the Fairy Folk move through the streets in slow progress destroying the demons around them. The blue lights of the towers seem to be gaining strength as the lights pulse poisoning the demons slowly, a few fall on their own, their bodies crumbling to dust, blowing away with the slight wind blowing through the flaming city. Several werewolves fall to a behemoth demon, three vampire scream their legs being rips from their bodies by a giant spider demon, a fairy rips a skeleton demon apart before turning to help the vampires, a familiar female warlock slices the legs off several demons in her way before attacking the behemoth demon with the werewolves. Alec leaps of a light post to save Max from a scorpion demon. Clary flips over Jace plunging her blade into a Ravener demon at his feet. Magnus yells causing the Shadowhunters to drop as blue flames arch out killing many demons nearby. The demon towers blue pule stops again, the nearest tower turning grey and then black. The Shadowhunters and Downworlders notice immediately, their faces turning white as if they could see the end coming, but they keep fighting.

I turn to the black tower, looking as closely as I can from where I stand. Slow cracks seem to be making their way up the tower, like spider web. I turn back to the fight; they've lost a lot of ground, almost at the end of the street, backing up to the Accords Hall. This shouldn't be happening, we are stronger then this. Demons run in fear of us, the combined strength of Shadowhunters and Downworlders is immense and unstoppable. Why are all these demons attacking? Where did they come from? I see blue flames leap into the sky several times; flashes of blades cut the air all around the flame, the sound of claws and teeth ring clear through the streets. Silent as a cat I walk toward the Hall to get a better look. Alec is covered in black inchor, Jace has lost his left boot somehow, Isabelle's hair is sticking to her everywhere, Magnus is half black half red though I can't tell if he's hurt or what, and Max is bleeding badly but showing no sign of stopping. The female warlock stands beside a rather short vampire girl with pigtails, holding a cavalry sword in one hand and a simple dagger in the other. Six werewolves stand on the rim of the fountain preparing to jump into the demons before them; no traces of the Fairy Folk remain.

Suddenly I ask myself the obvious, why aren't I fighting? From where I stand the fountain is an easy twenty yards ahead, the Accords Hall steps another twenty yards. Five Shadowhunters, two warlocks, six werewolves, and one vampire aren't much of an army though. I watch as the six werewolves leap to their deaths, three somehow remain alive, though a good thirty demons fall before they back off, joining the others at the steps. The demons gather closer towards the steps as the city grows darker, in the distance another tower turns black. An idea hits me; I close my eyes as I chant. Opening my eyes the water pouring from the fountain suddenly ignites into brilliant blue and green flames. The flames grow in height and heat, a few spilling into the street, the demons scatter to get away from the scalding flames. My gaze shifts to the few soldiers left and Magnus is staring straight at me, I wink at him before raising my hand. Somehow I hear Magnus plead, "Please don't." It's too late; I speak the words that will let the others live, "Sequitur, filios Satanae." Every demon eye now on me I take off, running over rooftops, thankful I don't have gear to weigh me down. Jumping from roof to roof I glance down to the streets, every demon in the city is after me, running, slithering, or dragging itself through the winding streets to catch me. I focus on getting out of the city, if the demons leave the city the ward should start up again, and the towers won't go black, hopefully the two that did with start up again. Anything to keep those few alive, they are so much more important than I ever was, they have to survive, and if that means I die with these demons, then so be it.

Faster than I thought, I reach the end of the houses. Using my warlock mark I descend from the rooftops, the demons attack me at once, but I send a bolt of red lightning through them as I continue to the gate of the city, and into the open area around the city of Alicante. I run almost to the forest before I all but freeze and drop to my knees. I hear the demons only steps behind me, the screech of a scorpion demon in my ear, the snap of a ravener, the grinding sound of a skeleton running, "Subsisto." The demons stop, a claw just beside me. Closing my eyes I remember once that I wished my father were not who he is, I hated having so much power over demons with simple words, but I could never kill them with words alone, no I had to fight to kill them.

I focus on my energy; I can feel the demons around me. They would soon attack me but for now they hesitate. A demon hesitating, that's funny, but when it comes to me, it's the truth. I think if all the power I know I hold, but always kept inside me. I focused my love, hate, anger, passion, and want into my power, making it stronger. I keep in mind the entire area I want to destroy, and all the demons in it. I feel myself stand up and slowly open my eyes. I'm staring into the forest, and I let go of all the energy inside me, all the power my demon father gave to me at birth, I let it all go, and the world around me fills with light, not an evil red light, but a clear white light. Vaguely I know that it worked, all the demons are gone. I fall to the earth, certain I will soon die.

* * *

I open my eyes, blinking a few times wondering about the vivid dream I had just had. Magnus lay behind me asleep, his arm draped over my side. I turn my head a little to see his face, he truly is beautiful without all that make-up on. Removing his arm carefully I get up from the canary yellow bed, grab my overnight bag, my keys, and wallet before writing a simple note to Magnus and leaving.

I hate to leave like this, without a word to Magnus, and I know he'll probably yell at me for it but I can't stay beside him after a dream like that. Some say what you do in your dreams is what you would do in real life, other say your dreams are an image of what you wish you were. My dreams are nothing more than pain. Every time I dream, I loss someone I love, or I sacrifice myself to save them. Anything I do in my dreams is exactly what I would do if I was actually there. I put those I love before myself, it's that simple, and if I die saving them, so be it. As for right now, I need to see Jace about the demon towers, I need to see Max and go hunting. I'll return to Magnus tomorrow, and I'll refuse to leave his side for the next week, I'll tell him I love him, and he'll smile knowing something happened but never asking because he knows I won't tell him.

In truth, I do love him, I love the five Shadowhunters in my dream, but I love Magnus the most.


End file.
